Reunited
by Mrs. Duke
Summary: An old girlfriend from Coy's past comes back, she brings along a surprise for him. Trouble follows her to Hazzard. Will it be a happy home coming? Please review, I'm hoping to add more chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Home

**Reunited**

**Chapter 1 Welcome Home**

Angela was glad to get out of California and away from her husband who was wanted for murdering a cop. She couldn't wait to get back to Hazzard. Angela passed a sign that read "Welcome to Hazzard." She had always known that someday she would return but it had been six years. She wanted her daughter to know who her real father was. When Angela first found out that she was pregnant, she was too scared to say anything to anyone, so she left without saying a word to anyone, especially the Duke family. Angela knew it was time for Jessica to know the truth.

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Jessica said from the backseat of the car.

"Almost." Angela said as she looked in the rearview mirror at Jessica who wore piggytail braids with blond hair and blue eyes.

Angela turned down a dirt road that lead to the Duke farm. She was started to get nervous hoping she didn't have to see Coy right a way. She was happy when she noticed that the familiar racecar was not there. She saw that Uncle Jessie and Daisy were outside. She pulled into the dirt driveway and parked her car beside Daisy's white jeep. Jessie and Daisy stopped what they were doing as Angela opened the car door and stepped out.

"Angela!" Daisy and Jessie said excitedly with huge grins on both of their faces.

"I'm sorry I didn't call or write. I wanted to surprise all of you," Angela said while opening the back door to her car. "Sweet heart, wake up, were here," When Jessica woke up she climbed out of the car. Jessie and Daisy were shocked to find out that Angela had a daughter. "This is my daughter, Jessica," Jessica looked at Daisy and Uncle Jessie and smiled, "I named her after you, Uncle Jessie."

"She's not related to us and you still named her after me." Jessie said with a smile on his face.

"Actually, Jessica is related to you, she is your great-niece." Angela said while waiting for Jessie to get upset with her.

"My great-niece?" Jessie said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yes," Angela looked away, not wanting to see the disappointment in Jessie's face, "Coy is Jessica's father."

"Are you sure?" Jessie said, still not sure if she was telling the truth.

"Let's go inside the house, I'm sure you two are hungry." Daisy said while they followed her and Jessie inside the house. When Angela walked in the door to the kitchen of the three bedroom farmhouse, nothing had changed. Angela and Jessica sat at the kitchen table while Daisy made sandwiches, Jessie got a pitcher of lemonade out of the refrigerator and four glasses out of the cabinet above the kitchen sink.

"So," Jessie said as he poured lemonade into each of the glasses, "How long are you planning on staying?"

"I'm here to stay, I bought the house I grew up in. I want to fix it up." Angela said after taking a drink.

Jessie's eyes widened, "I was wondering who had bought that house. Boss Hogg was wanting to tear it down."

"Maybe Coy & Vance can help you fix it up." Daisy said.

Angela got up and put the plates and glasses in the sink. "I've got to get going. I got to get back to the house and start cleaning. My furniture is getting delivered this afternoon."

Jessie got up from the table as Daisy started washing the dishes, "I want you and Jessica to come over for supper. The boys will be surprised to see you."

"Thanks, we will." Jessie walked Angela and Jessica to the car. He watched as they pulled away.

He went back inside the house and went in the living room and sat down in his chair and started reading a magazine.

Later that evening Jessie and Daisy couldn't wait to see the look on Coy's face when Angela arrived with Jessica. Coy and Vance came inside to get cleaned up for supper. "I wonder who Uncle Jessie invited over for supper." Vance said while drying his hands on a towel.

"I don't know, I've never seen him this happy in a long time." Coy said as he washed and then dried his hands. There was a knock at the door. Jessie went to the door and welcomed Angela and Jessica inside.

The boys went into the living room to see who Uncle Jessie invited for dinner. While Coy buttoned up his shirt, he walked in the living room and saw Angela standing there. "Angela!" Coy said as he went to hug her.

"Hello, Coy."

While still looking at Angela Coy said, "Uncle Jessie, why didn't you tell me Angela was the one you invited over for dinner?"

"I came by earlier today and saw Uncle Jessie and Daisy. Jessie insisted that I come over for dinner and surprise you."

Coy looked at Jessica and said, "What's your name?"

Jessica looked at Coy with a shy smile, Angela said, "Honey, you can tell him your name."

Jessica said, "I'm Jessica."

Vance said, "Angela, she looks just like you."

"Supper won't be ready for about another thirty minutes or so, I'm sure the two of you have a lot to talk about." Jessie said as he looked at Angela. Angela knew that The sooner Coy knew about Jessica, the sooner she knew if he still had feelings for her after six years.

Angela followed Coy to the kitchen door, he opened the door and walked out behind her closing the door. When they were outside they started walking toward the barn. "I'm glad you're back," Coy said with a smile on his face. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"For good, I bought the old house down the road."

"What made you decide to come back after six years?"

"Have you seen the news lately?"

"No." Coy said while leaning his body on the trunk of General Lee. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No, it's not me, It's my ex-fiance'. He killed a cop. He said that he was framed and that he didn't do it, so he escaped from prison and he made friends with a bounty hunter. They are afraid that I will call the police and turn him in."

"He should be in prison for killing a cop. What if she tried to kill you and Jessica?"

"That's why I came here, to get away from it all."

"Why would he want to kill his own wife and child?"

"I could see him wanting to try and kill me, but Jessica isn't even his child."

Coy looked at her and said, "Does he know that?"

"Yes, he knows."

"How old is Jessica?" Coy asked.

"She's six. Before you say anything, there's something you need to know. She's your daughter." Coy sat there and didn't say anything, Angela couldn't tell if he was upset with her or happy, "Coy, I'm sorry I never told you I was pregnant. I knew Uncle Jessie would be crushed to find out that you were going to be a father before you got married, that's one of the reasons why I left. I never meant to hurt you. I know you must hate me for keeping this secret from you all this time."

"I could never hate you," Coy said, "Angela, I love you, I've always loved you."

"I love you, too." He tilted his head toward her, he let his lips gently brush against hers. Angela started shaking in his arms, then she stopped shaking when he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to him. Reluctantly, he pulled away, stopping himself before he got carried away and let things get too far. It was too soon.

They both were relieved when they heard Jessie tell them that supper was ready. They both went inside the house and sat at the kitchen table as Jessie said grace, "Lord, we want to thank you for bringing Angela and Jessica here safely to us, we also want to thank you for this food we are about to eat, amen."

As they were eating Daisy said, "Angela, do you have a job yet?"

"I was going to go out tomorrow and fill out applications." Angela said as Vance passed her the bowl of mashed potatoes, she scooped a spoon full on Jessica's plate then her own and she passed the bowl to Coy.

After taking a bite of steak, Daisy said, "I can get you a job at the Boars Nest, they are always looking for waitresses."

"I appreciate that."

After they ate dinner, Uncle Jessie and Vance took Jessica out to the barn to see the animals. Daisy left to work the evening shift at the Boars Nest. Angela and Coy were alone at the kitchen table. Angela took a drink of lemonade and said, "How do you really feel about me being back here and finding out that you have a child?"

Coy smiled and said, "I'm happy that you came back. I can't imagine how hard it must've been on you to have her and raising her with another man."

Angela got up from the table, she didn't want Coy to see the tears that were in her eyes. He followed her outside. They saw Jessica riding a horse with Vance. Jessica said, "Hi mommy."

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah." Jessica said with a smile on her face.

"You have ten more minutes and then we have to get home."

Sadly Jessica said, "Okay."

Angela looked at Coy and said, "Do you think Uncle Jessie would get upset if I asked you to stay the night with us?"

"I would like that a lot, hey, Uncle Jessie, do you care if I stay the night with Angela and Jessica tonight?"

"I don't mind." Jessie smiled and said.

Coy was surprised that Uncle Jessie agreed. Vance came back to the yard with Jessica. He climbed off the horse and then he lifted Jessica up and stood her on the ground. Angela took Jessica's hand.

As they started walking toward Angela's car, Daisy said, "You are going to be here for breakfast."

"Daisy, I miss your cooking." As they drove away, no one noticed a guy on a motorcycle. Reno followed Angela's car. When Angela pulled into the driveway, Reno parked his motorcycle behind some bushes. He watched as Angela, Jessica and Coy went inside the house. Reno took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed a number.

"Bobby, it's Reno. I followed Angela to a small town in Georgia called Hazzard. I think she came back to see an old boyfriend. She just went inside a house with Jessica and a guy with blond hair."

"We've got to get to her before she tells anyone anything about you. We don't want Dutch to find out that you are here and follow you."

"Don't worry, I'm going to come up with a plan. Meet me at a bar called 'The Boars Nest' " Reno ended the call and put the phone back inside his jacket. He started the motorcycle and headed to the car.

When Bobby pulled into the parking lot, he sat in his car until Reno showed up. When Reno got there he parked his motorcycle beside Bobby's Hummer. They both went inside the bar. They sat down at a table in the corner of the room. Daisy came over to their table and took their order. She left for a few minutes and then returned with their beers.

When Daisy left the table Bobby said, "Why would Angela want to come to a dead town like this?"

Reno took a drink of his beer and said, "I don't know, maybe we can get that waitress to answer a few questions, excuse me, miss."

Daisy came over to their table and said, "What else can I get ya?"

Reno said, "Nothing right now, but I'm hoping you can help me and my partner, we're looking for this woman," he showed her a picture of Angela. From the expression on Daisy's face, they knew she recognized Angela's picture. "Anything you can tell us would be helpful."

Daisy lied and said, "I haven't seen her in six years."

Bobby said, "Okay, thanks." Daisy walked toward the bar.

"I think that waitress knows something and she's not telling us." Reno said while taking the last drink of his beer. They left and headed to the motel room.

Angela filled the bath tub with water so she could give Jessica a bath. Coy was sitting in the living room on the couch. He noticed a picture sitting on the table next to the couch. It was a picture of him and Angela sitting on the hood of the General Lee. When Angela came back in the living room she saw Coy looking at the picture.

"Did you know that I was only one month pregnant with Jessica when that picture was taken?"

"No."

"That's why I kept it. I think we should tell Jessica the truth tonight."

"Are you sure she's going to be able to handle it?" Coy said with a smile on his face.

Angela took a deep breath, "Now is as good as time as any." Angela went back to the bathroom to get Jessica out of the tub and get her dressed in her pajamas. When she was dressed Angela brought her back out to the living room and sat her on the couch next to Coy. Angela looked at Coy as she sat on the other side of Jessica. Angela looked at Jessica, "You know I love you very much. I've done something that I'm not proud of."

"Mommy, what do you mean?" She looked at Coy and then back at Angela.

"I have lied to you about your daddy." Angela had tears in her eyes.

Jessica said, "Mommy, I know who my daddy is, you don't have to cry."

"Reno is not your daddy, you are sitting next to your daddy."

Jessica said as she looked at Coy, "You're my daddy?"

Coy smiled and said, "Yes, sweet heart, I am."

Jessica started crying and said, "Are you mad at mommy?"

"No."

Jessica looked at Angela and said, "Well, I am." She climbed off the couch and ran to her room and closed the door.

Angela started to get up from the couch to talk to her, Coy firmly grabbed Angela's hand and said, "Leave her alone for right now. She needs time to adjust."

"I can't believe that I made her think that Reno was her father all this time." Angela had tears in her eyes.

Coy looked at Angela and said, "Do you want me to try and talk to her?"

Angela said, "You can try." She got up from the couch and went to her bedroom.

Coy got up from the couch and went to Jessica's room, knocked on the door and said, "Jessica, can I come in?"

Jessica said, "Yes." When he opened the door, he saw her sitting on the bed holding a stuffed animal and crying.

Coy went in her room, sat on the edge of her bed and asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Jessica looked at Coy and said, "No, I'm mad at mommy."

"She didn't mean to lie to you, she loves you." Coy opened his arms for her to give him a hug. She leaned over and laid in his arms and started crying harder.

Jessica wiped her eyes and said, "Do you love me?"

Coy said, "Of course I love you, your mommy loves you, too."

Jessica climbed off her bed and went to Angela's room, Coy followed her and stood in the doorway. Jessica climbed up on the bed and gave Angela hug and said, "Mommy, I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you."

Angela hugged her and said, "Baby, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Jessica turned around to see Coy standing in the door and said, "I love daddy, too." Coy came in the room and sat on the bed and they both started hugging Jessica.

Angela said, "Jessica, it's been a long day, you need to get some sleep, let's get you in bed."

"Can daddy put me in bed?" Jessica said while rubbing her eyes.

Angela looked at Coy and said, "Sure."

Jessica climbed off the bed and Coy followed her to her own room. When Jessica climbed into her own bed Coy covered her up. Jessica looked at Coy and said, "Good night, daddy."

Coy kissed her on the cheek and said with a smile, "God night, sweet heart."

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too." Coy turned Jessica's light off and went back to Angela's room. When Coy came back in the room he closed the door. He had a smile on his face as he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off.

"She's getting used to calling you daddy already," Angela said while Coy got in bed next to her. "thanks for talking to her."

"You're welcome." Coy said as he leaned over and started kissing her. A little while later they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2 Kidnapped

**Reunited**

**Chapter 2 Kidnapped**

The next morning when Coy woke up, it took him a minute to remember where he was. He felt the warmth of Angela's body cradled in his arms. She was asleep, curled up against him with her head resting on his shoulder. Coy couldn't help smiling as the thought of the night before slipped into his mind. They had shared a special night. A kiss had ignited the burning passion between them, the passion of their love for each other.

When Angela woke up, Coy was getting dressed. She sat up and started yawning. "What time is it?"

Coy looked at her and said, "It's almost seven. Did you forget that Daisy is cooking breakfast this morning?"

Angela got out of bed and said, "No, I didn't forget. If you want to you can go on up to the farm house and we will meet you there."

"Okay." Coy said as he kissed her. He left and went up to the farm house.

Daisy was standing at the stove making breakfast when Coy walked in the door to the kitchen. Daisy turned around to see the smile on her cousin's face. "I thought you would forget about breakfast and spend time with Angela this morning."

"And miss breakfast, no way."

"You must've had a good time last night."

"Yeah, I did." Coy told her with a huge grin on his face.

Jessie was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. He glanced up and saw Coy take the seat next to him.

"Where's Angela and Jessica?"

"Angela had to wake Jessica up and they both had to get dressed. They'll be here." Coy said while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Jessie nodded, "You two had a lot of catching up to do, I hope you got some sleep."

"We did."

"Good, cause you and Angela need to be there for that little girl. She needs the two of you."

Daisy fixed Coy's plate and sat it down in front of him. Daisy also fixed a plate for her and Uncle Jessie. Daisy sat down at the table and started eating. Vance came in the kitchen at the same time as Angela and Jessica came through the back door. Vance fixed his plate and sat down beside Daisy and Uncle Jessie. Jessica sat down next to Vance. Angela sat in between Jessica and Coy.

Jessica said as she took a bite of her bacon, "Can I ride the horse again today?"

"Maybe later." Coy said.

Daisy looked at Angela and said, "Angela, I talked to Boss Hogg last night and he said he wants you to come in sometime today and talk to him about the waitress joob."

"Thanks, Daisy."

"No problem."

"After breakfast Vance and I can take you over there." Coy said after he took a drink of milk.

Angela said, "Okay."

When they finished eating, Coy, Vance and Angela left to go to the Boars Nest. On the way there, a black Hummer started following them. The Hummer bumped into the back of the General Lee. Angela turned around to see who it was driving the other vehicle. From the look on her face she knew who it was, she was too scared to say anything to Coy or Vance. The Hummer bumped the General Lee one more time and sent it into a ditch.

"I wonder what that was all about." Coy said while looking at Vance.

Vance said as he manuvered the General Lee back to the road, "We can worry about that later, cuz, we have to get Angela over to the Boars Nest, don't want her to be late for her interview."

Meanwhile Jessica was helping Daisy clean off the kitchen table. As Daisy washed and rinsed the dishes, Jessica dried them off and handed them to Uncle Jessie so that he could put them away. When Jessica handed Jessie the last dish she said, "What can I do now?"

Daisy said, "Nothing for right now, why don't you sit here at the kitchen table and draw mommy and daddy a picture?"

Bobby called Reno and told him that he ran the Dukes off the road. Renoo smiled and said, "Good, now we just have to somehow work on another plan to make sure Angela don't call Dutch and tell him where to find you."

Reno said, "I wonder if the sherriff can help us out. I can't go with you when you talk to him cause he might recognize me and turn me in himself."

Bobby said, "I'll handle it."

When Coy, Vance and Angela got back to the farm, Coy told Uncle Jessie and Daisy about the vehicle that ran them off the road. "Are you kids all right?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Vance said.

"Angela, are you sure you didn't recognize the vehicle, I could have sworn that you knew who it was." Coy said while leaning on the kitchen counter. Angela sat next to Jessica and didn't answer him. "Angela, let's go for a walk," Angela knew that Coy needed to know the truth as to what was going on. They walked down the road to the pond and sat down on the deck. "I want you to be honest with me."

"About what?" Angela asked.

Coy said as he threw a rock in the pond, "That driver that ran us off the road earlier, you knew who it was, didn't you."

Angela looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I thought I could come here and forget about everything that has happened in California with my ex-husband, but I guess they somehow followed me here. I never meant for you and your family to get involved."

"They already know who we are, do you mind telling me what is going on?"

Angela took a deep breath and said, "The driver in the vehicle that ran us off the road was trying to kill me."

"Kill you, why?"

"My ex-husband is on the run from the cops in California, he was framed for murder. I'm supposed to testify against him."

Coy said, "Do you think he really did it?"

"I don't know."

Coy put his hands on her shoulders and said, "You have to do the right thing and turn him in, then let the court decide if he really did it."

Meanwhile Roscoe showed up at the Duke farm to arrest Angela. Roscoe got out of his car and said, "All right, Jessie, Daisy and Vance, where is she?"

They all said at once, "Who?"

Roscoe said, "You know who I'm talking about, Angela, where is she, she's under arrest."

Daisy said, "For what?"

Roscoe said, "That's none of your business now, is it. Are you Dukes gonna tell me where she is or am I gonna have to go and look for her myself?"

"We don't know where she is at the moment." Jessie said.

"You'd lie to protect anybody. I'll just go and look for her myself." When he started walking toward the house, he stepped on a rake that Daisy was holding and it hit him in the head. Vance ran over to the General Lee, slid over the hood and climbed in.

Coy said as he wrapped his arms around Angela, "Don't worry, we will help you get out of this mess that you are in." They both turned their heads when they heard the General Lee's dixie horn.

"Jump in quick, Roscoe's after Angela." Coy and Angela went over to the General and jumped in. Vance drove away. "Will one of you tell me what' s going on?"

"I already told part of it, but there's more."

Vance said as he saw Roscoe headed toward them, "You better tell it in a short time, sugar, cause look," Roscoe's patrol car was headed toaward them. "hold on." He spun the General Lee around and headed in the opposite direction.

Bobby was in the Hummer headed toward them. "Isn't that the same black Hummer that ran us off the road earlier?" Coy said. When they lost Roscoe and the Hummer they decided to go back to the farm and get some things done.

Jessica said, "Now that you and daddy are home, can I go outside?"

Angela said, "Okay, but don't wander off without anyone with you."

Jessica went out to the barn and said, "Daddy, can I help?"

Coy handed her a bucket and said, "Take this bucket inside the house and ask someone to fill it with water and ask them to help you carry it back to me, okay?"

Jessica said, "OKay," she went inside the house with the bucket, "Daddy wants this filled with water."

Daisy took the bucket from Jessica and filled it with water and then carried it out to the barn for Jessica. Vance looked up and saw Daisy and Jessica coming in the barn, "Jessica's been a big help."

"Angela told me to tell you if she starts to get in the way to send her back inside the house."

Coy said, "She's okay." Daisy went back inside the house.

Jessica said, "What else can I do?"

Coy looked around and said, "I don't see anything right now for you to do, did you bring anything with you to play with?"

Jessica said, "My jump rope is in the car."

Coy and Jessica went over to Angela's car and got the junp rope. "Stay over by the barn where I can see you, okay?"

"Okay." Jessica said, Coy went back inside the barn.

Up on the hill over looking the Duke farm, Reno and Bobby were sitting in the Hummer looking through binoculars. "That sherriff was really helpful to tell us where the Dukes live."

"Now all we have to do is grab Jessica and then I'll make a trade with Angela, if she calls Dutch and tells him that she knows that he framed me and get him to confess, then I will give Jessica back to her."

Bobby said, "Do you think she would do that for you?"

"She has to if she wants her daughter back alive."

"You wouldn't kill a child, then you would really go to prison for murder." he looked into the binoculars, "someone's heading into the house."

Vance said, "I'm going inside the house to get something to drink, I'll be back." he went inside the house.

Bobby lowered the binoculars from his face and said, "One guy just went inside the house, the other one must still be in the barn."

A few minutes later Coy came out of the barn and said, "Jessica, I need to go inside for a minute, stay over here by the picnic table, okay."

Jessica said, "OKay." She went over by the picnic table and started jumping with her rope again.

When Bobby and Reno saw Coy go inside the house, the quickly made their way down the hill. Reno came up behind Jessica and put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream for help. The jump rope fell out of her hands and landed on the ground. Bobby and Reno snuck away with Jessica without anyone seeing them.

A few minutes later Coy and Vance came back outside. Coy didn't see Jessica by the picnic table where she was supposed to be. Coy looked around and said, "Okay, Jessica, I'm too busy to be playing hide and seek, come out wherever you are." Coy started to get worried. He went back inside the house while Vance looked around the farm for Jessica. "Did Jessica come inside the house?"

"No, why?" Angela said with a concerned look on her face.

"I told her to stay by the picnic table while I came inside, when I went back outside, she wasn't there."

Angela looked at Coy and said, "What do you mean she's not out there? You were supposed to be keeping an eye on her." Angela went out the side door to go look for Jessica.

Daisy ran to the back of the house and said, "Jessica, honey, where are?"

Vance came out of the barn and walked toward the house. He walked in front of the picnic table and saw Jessica's jump rope. Then he saw footprints that he didn't recognize.

"Hey, everyone I found something." Everyone came over to where Vance was. He had the jump rope in one hand while he was pointing to the unfamiliar footprints with his other hand.

When Angela saw Vance holding the jump rope, she said while she covered her mouth, "Oh my god!"

Meanwhile Jessica was in the backseat of the Hummer, she cried, "I want my mommy!"

Reno looked at her and said, "Shut up you little brat, you'll see your mommy soon enough."

Back at the farm Angela went inside the house and started crying. Daisy had tears in her eyes and said, "Who would want to take an innocent child?"

With his hands on his hips, Coy said, "I wonder if this is somehow connected with the car that ran us off the road earlier."

"Vance said, "I don't know, but we have to find Jessica and get her back safe. I'm going to follow these footprints and see where they lead."

"I'm going with you." Daisy said, not waiting for anyone to object.

"You two be careful." Jessie warned.

"We will." Vance and Daisy said as they got in the General Lee and followed the footprints. Uncle Jessie and Coy went inside the house to caom Angela down.

When Vance and Daisy got to the top of the hill, they got out of the General Lee and started looking for something that would lead them to Jessica. Vance bent down looking at the ground. Daisy went over to where Vance was and said. "Did you find something?"

Vance stood up and said, "It looks like there was something parked here, these tire tracks are too big for a normal size car. They might belong to that Hummer that ran us off the road."

Back at the farm Coy was looking out the window worrying about Jessica. Jessie was sitting on the couch next to Angela with his arms around her trying to talk to her and calm her down.

"This is all Coy's fault, he should have made her come inside when him and Vance came in." Coy gave her a look and then walked away. He went out the kitchen door and slammed the door shut, Angela jumped.

"You can't blame Coy, he's just as upset as you are. We'll find her."

Angela looked at him and said, "I know."

Jessie said, "Is there anyone that would want to get even with you and just took Jessica to get to you?"

Angela got up from the couch and stared out the window and said, "I know my ex-husband followed me here. He is wanted by the police in California for muder. I know that he's innocent and he wants me to tell the police."

"Does he know who Jessica's real father is?"

"I think so, he works with a Bounty Hunter, he would be able to figure it out." Angela's cell phone started ringing, she answered the phone, "hello."

Reno said, "If you want to see your daughter again you will do what I ask."

Angela said, "What do you want from me?"

Reno said, "I want you to call Dutch and tell him the truth about who really killed that cop. You are the only other person besides Bobby who knows the truth."

"But your figerprints were on the gun that they found."

"I need to know if you are going to do that for me. The sooner you help me the sooner you can get your daughter back."

"Yes, I'll do it."

"Stay where you are, I'll be there in twenty minutes." He hung up the phone. Jessie got on the CB and told Daisy and Vance to come back to the farm. When Vance and Daisy got back to the farm, Angela told them about the phone call.

Fifteen minutes later Bobby and Reno showed up. When Coy heard everyone outside talking he came out of the bedroom and went outside where everyone was. Reno got out of the Hummer and walked over to where everyone was standing.

Reno took his cell phone out of his pocket, handed it to Angela and said, "Okay, now make the call."

"Before Angela does anything, we want to see our daughter." Coy demanded.

Reno nodded his head at Bobby who took Jessica out of the Hummer and had Jessica standing in front of him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Now, you've seen your daughter, make the phone call." Angela took the phone from Reno and dialed the number. Everybody stood there watching.

"Can I speak to Lt. Dixon please? Thank you...Hi, my name is Angela and I know that Reno had nothing to do with killing that cop. I want you to drop the charges against him...oh, okay, thanks." She ended the call and handed the phone back to Reno. "He said that they had someone confess that they were you and they arrested them."

"I've been trying to tell him the truth for the past six and a half years, you make one phone call and then he drops the charges."

Angela said, "Now can I please have my daughter?"

Reno looked at Bobby and said, "Let her go." Jessica ran over to Angela and Coy. They both gave her a hug. Reno and Bobby got in the Hummer and left.

Coy looked at Angela and said, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault, I should have kept a better eye on her."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know anything was going to happen."


	3. Chapter 3 Will You Marry Me?

**Reunited**

**Chapter 3 Will You Marry Me?**

Later that afternoon Daisy, Angela and Jessica went shopping. Vance went to visit Cooter. Coy and Uncle Jesse were the only two home. Uncle Jesse looked at Coy and said, "When are you going to ask Angela to marry you?"

"What makes you think I'm ready to get married?" Coy said with a curious look on his face.

Uncle Jesse smiled and said, "I know you love her just as much as she loves you. I know she was gone for six years but she came back, didn't she? That ought to account for something. Come with me, I want to show you something." Coy followed Jesse to his bedroom. Coy stood in the doorway while Jesse opened his dresser drawer looking for something. When Jesse found what he was looking for, he picked it up and closed the drawer, "this here is the ring I gave your Aunt Martha when I asked her to marry me. We didn't have much money back then and I know that you don't have any money saved to get one, so I want you to give this to Angela. The two of you belong together."

"Uncle Jesse, I can't accept this from you."

"Nonsense," Jesse said, "it gets passed to the next Duke to give to his future wife."

Coy said, "What about Daisy? What if she was the one getting married?"

"Then I would have given it to the man who was going to marry her."

Coy took the small box and said, "Thank you." Not sure what else to say, he accepted the ring.

Uncle Jesse said, "I know that you are going to make her happy. I know you'll take good care of her."

Later that evening Coy and Vance were outside doing their chores. Angela was helping Daisy with the laundry since Angela didn't have a washing machine yet. Daisy said, "Do you think you will ever get married again?"

"I don't know. Since I've been divorced twice I really don't know. When I got married the first time I was only eighteen. But if I ever got the chance again I want to make sure it is with someone who won't cheat on me and won't abuse me." Angela said.

Daisy smiled and said. "Coy would never do those things."

Angela said, "Has Coy talked to you about getting married?"

Daisy said, "He told me a long time ago he wanted to wait till the right girl comes along."

Angela said, "Oh." She looked the other way.

Daisy said, "Did I say something wrong?"

Angela said, "No, I know that I have only been back a short time. I am glad that Coy is in Jessica's life again. I was afraid that he would be upset with me for not telling him."

Daisy said, "Coy loves you, I would love to see the two of you get married and raise Jessica together."

Angela said, "I would, too."

A little while later Coy and Vance came inside to get ready for dinner. Angela was sitting in the living room with Uncle Jesse and Jessica. When Coy came in the living room he noticed that Daisy was setting the table for dinner. Coy pulled the small box out of his pocket and took the ring out of the box. Daisy looked at him and started to open her mouth to say something. Coy put his index finger to his lips to make sure she didn't say anything out loud.

Daisy whispered and said, "I'm proud of you."

Coy whispered and said, "I think it's about time I show Angela just how much she means to me." He folded up a napkin used the ring as a napkin holder. He layed it on the side of the plate Angela was going to use

Daisy came in the living room and said, "Supper's ready." Everyone came in the kitchen and sat down at the table. Coy pulled out the chair he wanted Angela to sit in. she scooted her chair up to the table. They all held hands and Jesse said the prayer, "Lord, bless this food that we are about to eat, amen."

Everyone filled their plates with food. When Angela went to get her fork she noticed that her napkin was rolled around something. Angela looked at Coy and started crying. Coy took the ring off the napkin and got down on one knee, looked her in the eye and said, "Angela, you and Jessica mean so much to me. I lost you once and I thought I lost you forever. Then you came back into my life filled it with meaning. I want you and Jessica to spend the rest of your lives with me...will you marry me?"

Angela had tears running down her cheeks and said, Yes, yes, yes." Coy kissed her and put the ring on her finger.

Jessica said, "This is the best day of my life. Mommy and daddy are getting married." Coy and Angela hugged Jessica.

For the next two weeks Coy and Angela were budy trying to pick out a place for the wedding, they knew they wanted the reception to be at the Boars Nest. Daisy helped Angela with the flower arrangements. They were sitting in the living room talking and Coy said, "Vance, will you be my best man?"

Vance smiled and said, "Yeah, I would love to."

Angela looked at Daisy and said, "All I need is a Maid of Honor, Daisy will you do that for me?"

Daisy said, "Honey, I would be glad to."

Angela said, "Uncle Jesse, I need someone to give me away, will you do that?"

Uncle Jesse said, "I would be honored to give you away."

The day before the wedding Angela went into town to pick up her wedding dress. When she left the store she headed back to her house. Roscoe was sitting in his car behind a tree waiting for someone to speed by. Roscoe's dog, Flash started barking, "Oh, you're right, Flash, we got them." Roscoe pulled out of his hiding spot and turned on his lights. When Angela pulled over, Roscoe got out of his patrol car and walked up to Angela's car. "All right, Roscoe, what do you want?"

Roscoe looked at her and said, "You were speeding, that's what."

Angela said, "You call going 55mph sppeding!"

Roscoe said, "It is when you're in a 15mph zone, obviously you didn't see the sign back there." He pointed to the white sign. Angela looked at the sign too.

"I just passed that sign Roscoe and it was 55mph."

Roscoe said, "I'm going to have to arrest you."

Angela said, "Arrest me, for what?"

"Well it seems that I've run out of tickets to write. Let's go." He guided Angela to his patrol car.

Back at the farm everyone was starting to get worried about Angela. It had been three hours since she left to get her dress. Coy said, "I'm going to call her on the CB," Coy picked up the CB and said, "Lost sheep to Blossom, are you out there?" no answer, "honey, pick up the CB we're starting to get worried about you."

Vance said, "Do you think maybe she had an accident or something?"

Coy said, "No, cause if she did Cooter would have call us." No sooner had Coy said that, Cooter called on the CB. They were all waiting to see what he had to say. "Hey, ya'all, this is Crazy Cooter, I've been trying to reach you. I saw Roscoe put Angela in his patrol car. I'm sure he arrested her for something stupid. I'mm going to pick up her car and bring it back to the farm."

Coy said, "Thanks, Cooter."

Daisy said, "I wonder what Roscoe would have arrested her for?"

Jesse said, "It doesn't matter what for, you boys get down there, I'll go inside and get my checkbook and meet you down there." Coy and Vance ran over to the General Lee and drove off.

Meanwhile Roscoe got back to the police station with Angela. Roscoe let her make one phone call, she called the Dukes. Daisy answered the phone and said, "Hello."

Angela started crying and said, "I need to talk to Coy."

Daisy said, "Coy and Vance are on their way to the jail."

Angela said, "How did you know where I was?"

Daisy said, "Cooter saw Roscoe put you in his car, so Cooter is picking your car up and bringing it back to the farm for you."

Angela said, "Okay, thanks."

When Coy and Vance got to the jail they went inside to see Angela. Coy said, "Here's the bail money, Roscoe, now let her go."

Roscoe opened up the cell, Angela came out and gave Coy a hug and kiss. Coy took her by the hand and said, "We've got a wedding to get ready for." They went back to the farm.

Daisy packed a bag and spent the night at Angela's house. Coy stayed at the farm and spent one last night in the bedroom he shared with Vance. Uncle Jesse walked past Coy and Vance's room and heard them talking.

"Well cousin, this is the last night, we're going to be sharing a room, this time tomorrow you will be sharing a bed with your wife."

Coy said, "I gonna miss you."

Vance said, "I'm gonna miss you, too."


	4. Chapter 4 Here Comes The Bride

**Reunited**

**Chapter 4 Here Comes the Bride**

The Next morning Daisy, Angela and Jessica woke up. The got dressed and went out to breakfast. Daisy said wile they were looking at the menu, "Are you nervous?"

Angela said, "Yes, but I don't know why."

Daisy said, "Take a deep breath and everything will be fine."

Angela said, "I've been waiting for this day since the day I fell in love with Coy."

"I know that you and Coy are going to be happy together." Daisy replied when the waitress came over to their table to take their order.

Meanwhile Coy woke up, hequietly walked to the kitchen. Uncle Jesse was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. Coy fixed himself a cup pf coffee and sat down at the table next to Jesse.

Uncle Jesse put the paper down and said, "Good morning, did you sleep well last night?"

Coy smiled and said, "Yeah, Vance and I were up talking. But then we both fell asleep. I can't believe the day is finally here. I'm glad that Angela's back in my life for good this time." The telephone started ringing.

Uncle Jesse picked up the phone and said. "Hello."

Bo said, "Hi Uncle Jesse."

"Bo, what a nice surprise, I'm glad you called. Coy's getting married today."

Bo said, "Yeah, Luke and I already know, Cooter called us. We are on our way to Cooter's. We are picking him up."

Uncle Jesse said, "I'm sorry I never called you. I just thought you would be busy working."

Bo said, "We wouldn't miss our own cousin's wedding. I've got to go, see you in an hour." They both hung up.

Jesse smiled and said, "That was Bo, him and Luke will be here in an hour."

Coy said, "I thought they had to work."

Jesse said, "That's what I thought, to. Bo said they wouldn't want to miss the wedding."

After they ate lunch, Angela, Daisy and Jessica went to get their hair done. After they got their hair done they went back to Angela's house to get everything together to take to the church.

Coy, Vance and Uncle Jesse did some last minute chores before they headed over to the curch. When they got to the church they met with the minister. They went over some last minute details of the wedding.

A few minutes later Bo, Luke and Cooter showed up. They hugged Uncle Jesse. Bo said, "Where's Coy and Vance?"

Jesse said, "They're getting dressed, I'll take you to their room." Bo and Luke followed Uncle Jesse to the room where Coy and Vance were getting ready. Uncle Jesse knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

Coy said, "Yeah, come in." When Coy and Vance saw Bo and Luke they gave each other a hug. "I'm glad you guys could make it."

Bo said, "You don't think we'd miss our own cousin's wedding, do you."

Luke said, "We better go see Daisy or she will be mad at us." Bo, Luke and Jesse went to see Angela and Daisy.

Bo said, "I didn't even know Coy was seeing anyone."

Uncle Jesse said, "Do you two remember Angela?"

Luke said, "Isn't she the one that lived up the hill next to the farm?"

Uncle Jesse said, "That's her."

Bo said, "I haven't seen her since we were little."

Jesse knocked on the door and said, "Is it okay if I come in?"

Daisy opened the door. Uncle Jessie came in the room and coudn't believe what he saw, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Angela said."

"I have a surprise for the two of you." he went over to the door and motioned for Bo and Luke to come in the room. Bo and Luke stood in the doorway. Daisy ran over, gave them a hug and said, "Nobody told me you were going to be here.?"

Luke Hugged her and said, "Cooter called us and said that Coy was getting married. We wouldn't want to miss the wedding."

Bo said, "Where's Angela?"

Angela came out of the bathroom and said, "I thought I heard Bo and Luke talking. I haven't seen the two of you since we were all little." She gave them both a hug.

Bo whistled and said, "You're just as pretty as I remembered."

Jessica said, "Am I pretty?"

Uncle Jessie looked down at her and said, "You look just as pretty as your mama."

Luke said, "Who's little girl is that?"

Angela said, "She's mine and Coy's."

Bo said, "She looks just like him."

The minister poked his head in the door and said, "We'll be ready in five minutes."

Luke said, "We better get out there and get a seat."

Coy and Vance took their places in the front of the church with the minister. Coy looked at Vance and said, "Do I look nervous?"

Vance laughed and said, "Yeah, you should have taken a drink of Uncle Jesse's shine, that would've made you not as nervous.

Coy said, "Yeah, I should have,"

When the music started playing, Coy and Vance stared at the back of the church as Daisy started walking slowly down the isle. When she got to the front she stood over to the side. Next Jessica came down the isle and dropped flower pedals on the ground. When Jessica got to the spot where Daisy was standing, the music changed to the wedding march. Everone stood up and stared at the back of the church as Jesse and Angela started down the isle. Coy smiled.

When they got to the spot in front of the minister, Jesse kissed Angela on the cheek. Uncle Jesse took Angela and Coy's hands and put them together. Coy and Angela looked at each other and smiled. Then they looked at the minister as he started to speak.

"We are gathered here today to witness the love these two share for each other and bring them together as one." The whole time the minister was talking, Coy and Angela couldn't take their eyes off of each other until they heard the minister say, "At this time Coy and Angela are going to share their vows.

"I'll go first," Angela said, she looked at Coy in the eyes, "Coy, from the moment we first met I knew there was something about you that made me fall in love with you. I am very proud to be standing here with you now. I and going to love and cherrish the life we are going to live as husband and wife."

When Angela nodded her head that she was done, The minister nodded to Coy to start saying his vows. "Angela, my love for you never stopped, even when we drifted apart for six years. I will love you and take care of you and my little girl for the rest of your lives."

The minister said, "May I have the rings, please?" Vance gave the minister the rings, the minister gave Coy the ring and said, "Coy place the ring on Angela's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I pledge my love."

Coy looked at Angela and repeated, "With this ring I pledge my love."

The minister said, "To honor, respect and love you."

Coy repeated, "To honor, respect and love you."

The minister said, "For all the days of my life."

Coy repeated, "For all the days of my life."

The minister said, "Angela, place the ring on Coy;'s finger and repeat after me, With this ring I pledge my love."

Angela looked at Coy and repeated, "With this ring I pledge my love."

The minister said, "To honor, respect and love you."

Angela repeated, "To honor, respect and love you."

The minister said, "For all the days of my life."

Angela repeated, "For all the days of my life."

The minister said, "I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." As Coy and Angela started kissing everyone started clapping. Coy and Angela turned around to face everyone, "I would like to introduce for the forst time Mr and Mrs Coy Duke." The wedding party started walking down the isle, first Coy and Angela, then Daisy and Vance, followed by Jessica.

When they went outside everyone blew bubbles at them. The General Lee was decorated with balloons and beer cans hanging off the bumper in the back. and the words, "Just Married" on the back window and the sides of the doors covering the 01.

Angela turned her back toward the crowd and threw her bouquet in the air. Daisy caught it and started laughing. Coy picked Angela up and helped her in the car. Coy got in on the other side and blew the horn and yelled, "YEEE HAAAA!" They drove away.


	5. Chapter 5 After The Wedding

_**This is my first fanfiction I have ever wrote and posted. I am new at this. If anyone has any suggestions about my story to make it better I would like to hear from you. **_

After the wedding there was a reception at the Boars Nest. Boss Hogg paid to have a buffet table

filled with all kinds of food. The punch had been spiked with Jessie's moonshine, which he only used on special occasions. Everyone came up to the married couple and congradulated them.

Coy and Angela brought an extra change of clothes. They went in the restroom to change. Uncle Jesse, Bo, Luke and Cooter and Vance were sitting at the table eating. Daisy went behind the bar and served beer.

Cooter said, "That was a nice wedding."

Vance said, "Coy told me he was nervous."

Luke said, "I'm glad to see that he's happy now."

Coy and Angela grabbed a beer and got a plate of food. Angela helped Jessica with her plate. They sat at the table with the family Jesse's sister, Pauline came over to the table and said to Coy, "It was a nice wedding. Jesse told me that you have a daughter. I'm proud of you, taking responsibility for that precious little girl, she looks just like you."

Coy said, "Thanks."

Vance was talking to Luke and said, "When do you guys have to go back?"

Luke said, "We are heading back tomorrow afternoon."

Bo said, "You all will have to come and visit us, we will be racing next week."

Vance said, "That would be cool."

An hour later, Daisy came over to the table, "Are you two ready to cut the cake?"

Coy and Angela both said, "Yeah." They got up from the table and went over and stood at a table behind the cake, everyone watched.

Coy cut the first piece of cake, he put it on a napkin and smiled as Angela opened her mouth. He put the cake in her mouth and then he smeared the rest of it on her nose and cheeks.

Angela broke off a piece of the cake, she put it up to his mouth and touched his lips. She smashed the cake in his face. They both started kissing with cake on their faces. Coy smiled, "I love you."

Angela said, "I love you, too, but you are going to pay for that later tonight."

Coy grabbed her butt and squeezed it, "You know I'm going to enjoy it." He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed again.

Bo smiled and said, "Uh, Coy, you're supposed to save the mushy stuff for the honeymoon, behind closed doors." Coy and Angela laughed.

Coy looked at Bo, "You're just jealous, cause I got the prettiest girl in Hazzard."

Daisy said with a frown, "Wait a minute, I'm supposed to be the prettiest girl in Hazzard."

Coy said, "You're my cousin, and you're pretty, and other guys would say that you're the prettiest girl in Hazzard, so it's only fittin' that my wife takes the credit."

Angela said, "I could never compete with Daisy, she's the prettiest girl in Hazzard." she looked at the crowd of people, "I want to thank everyone for making this a special day for us."

When Coy and Angela went back to the table, no one noticed that Reno walked in the room. He sat at a table in the corner of the room. He sat there for a few minutes with an envelope in his hand. He got in his pants pocket and took out his wedding ring and put it back on his finger. After a few minutes he got up and left He went out to the parking lot a saw the orange car. He put the envelope on the windshield wiper. He got on his motorcycle and rode away.

The party lasted all day long. Everyone had a chance to dance with the bride and groom. Boss Hogg and Roscoe was wasted on the puch. Coy had a nice buzz going too. It was a day that they would all remember, especially Angela, for a different reason.

After the last guests said their goodbye's, the only one's that were still there was, Coy, Angela, Jessica, Uncle Jessie, Daisy, Bo, Luke and Cooter. They were all sitting at the table talking. Jessica fell asleep in Daisy's lap.

Angela said, "It's getting late, we better get home and put Jessica to bed."

Jesse said, "She can come home with us. The two of you need to be alone on your wedding night."

Angela and Coy said, "Thanks."

Bo, Luke, Coy, Vance and Cooter loaded the back of Jesse's pick up with all the gifts and took them to the farm house. Coy and Angela watched as everyone left.

Coy and Angela walked over to the General Lee. Angela started climbing in the wondow while Coy noticed an envelope on the windshield wiper. "Someone left this on the car."

"Who's it from?" Angela asked.

Coy looked, "There's no name on the front, I wonder if it's even for us."

Angela was sitting on the door with her bottom half inside the car. "It has to be, it was left on the car. Open it and see who it's from."

Coy opened up the envelope and took out a piece of paper. He unfolded the paper and looked at it. "Angela, you better take a look at this." He handed the paper over the roof of the General Lee. Angela started reading the paper.

"Oh my god! Why is he doing this to me? I signed our divorce papers but he didn't."

Coy pounded his fist on the roof of the General Lee. "We have to do something about it."

"What do you want me to do?" Angela knew he was pissed.

"Let's get out of here everyone is going to wonder where we are." Angela got inside the car.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my wedding night." Coy started the car up and hit the steering wheel as he drove away..

When they got home, Angela climbed out of the car and went inside the house. Coy came in a minute later and said, "I know that this is not your fault. We can make some calls tomorrow and see what we can do about this. I'm going to go and get our wedding gifts out of Uncle Jesse's pick up. Do you want to come with me?

Angela said, "No, I am going to get ready for bed, I'm tired."

Coy left and went up to the farm house. When Coy walked in the door to the kitchen, Bo was fixing himself a sandwhich, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be spending time with your wife." Bo could tell that something was wrong, "don't tell me that the two of you are mad at each other already."

"No, but we do have a problem, Angela's ex-huband didn't sign their divorce papers."

"Are you saying that she's still married to him?"

"I'm afraid so."

Jesse came in the kitchen, "I thought I heard your voice, where's Angela?"

"She's at the house getting ready for bed, she's tired."

"You sound irritated, is everything okay?"

Coy looked at Uncle Jesse and said, No, everything is not okay. Angela and I are not legally married."

"What! How'd that happen?"

"Her ex-husband didn't sign their divorce papers."

"And Angela had no idea." Jesse said while he sat down at the table.

"No, she didn't." Coy sat down next to him.

Bo looked at Coy and said, "What is she going to do about it?"

"I don't know, I don't know how something like this could happen." Coy said with a worried look on his face.

Bo said, "All she has to do is get him to sign the papers."

Coy said, "It's not that easy, he would want something in return. Did Uncle Jesse tell you what happend to Jessica?"

Bo said, "No."

"Her ex-huband is on the run from the police in California for shooting a cop. He said that he was innocent and Angela had her doubts. So him and a friend of his kidnapped Jessica then called Angela and told her that if she wanted to see Jessica again she would have to call the police in California and tell them that she was with him the night that he supposedly shot a police officer. So she went a head and did that."

"How are you going to get him to sign the divorce papers?" Bo wondered.

"I don't know yet, but we have to come up with something soon."

Jesse looked at Coy, "If you need anything, you tell us."

"I will, I better get back home, I will take the truck down to the house and unload all the stuff and then I will bring it back here."

"Okay, be careful, tell Angela that we will do everything we can to help with the situation." Jesse replied.

"Okay, thanks, bye." Coy got in the truck and drove down to their house and walked in the door. Angela was sitting on the couch staring off into space. "Angela, are you okay?"

Angela looked at him with a blank stare, "Yeah, I think, I just can't believe this."

"I told Uncle Jesse what was going on. He will help in any way he can."

"How are we going to do this?" Angela wondered. "How are we going to get him to sign the divorce papers?"

"I will come up with something, somehow we have to make a trade."

Angela had an idea. "I know, when I left I closed out all the accounts at the bank, I will tell him that he can have half of all the money I took if he will sign the paper."

"That could work." Coy shrugged his shoulders.

"I am getting tired, I am going to bed."

"I will be there shortly, I have to unload the pick up with all the wedding gifts and then take it back to the farm and get the General." Coy kissed her.

"Hurry back."

"I will." Coy unloaded the truck, after he brought the last gift in, he went back up to the farm and dropped off the truck and got in the General and went back home. He walked in the door, went to their bedroom, took his shirt off and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around Angela who was already asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Pregnant

**Six Months Later**

Coy went up to the farm house to get Uncle Jesse's riding lawn mower. Angela was inside the house getting supper ready. Jessica was sitting at the kitchen table coloring. The phone rang.

"Hello." Angela said when she answered the phone.

"Is this Angela?"

"Yes it is."

"This is Sue Ellen from Doc Applebee's office. The reason I am calling is I the results to the pregnancy test are in. According to the tests you are two months pregnant. I am going to call your pharmacy and prescribe prenatal vitiamins."

"Thanks for calling." Angela hung up the phone. What was she going to tell Coy? Would he be ready to be a father again? She got up from the couch and went back into the kitchen.

An hour later Coy came back inside. He saw Jessica sitting at the kitchen table coloring. "Where's mommy?"

Jessica looked up and said. "She's in the bathroom. She's sick."

Coy went to the bathroom door and said, "Honey, are you okay?"

Angela flushed the toilet and then she opened the door and came out of the bathroom. "My stomach is just upset."

"You've been having an upset stomach for weeks. Don't you think you need to see a doctor."

"NO!" Angela said defensively.

Coy put his hands up and said, ""Okay, I'm just worried about you." Angela went back to making dinner. Coy went back outside to finish mowing the yard. When he was done he came back inside and got cleaned up for supper.

While they were eating Jessica said, "Can I go outside after I eat?"

"Not tonight sweet heart," Angela said, "it's getting dark."

Coy looked at Angela and said, "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little."

When they were done eating, Angela cleared the table and put everything away. Jessica helped by putting the dishes in the sink.

Coy said, "I'm going up to the barn to take the riding mower back, do you and Jessica want to go with me?"

Angela said, "Sure."

When they walked in the door to the kitchen, Angela smelled the air from their dinner. She went straight to the bathroom.

"Is Angela feeling okay? I hope she's not getting the flu, it's been going around." Jesse said as he took a sip of his coffee."

"She looks pale." Daisy said as she got up to wash the dishes.

When Angela came out of the bathroom, Vance was coming out of his bedroom. Angela was leaning against the wall. Vance had to hold her up to keep her from falling. "Angela, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy." Vance walked beside her to make sure she didn't fall.

When Angela sat down on the couch Coy said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah for now."

A few minutes later Uncle Jesse, Vance and Coy went outside to do the evening chores. Jessica went with them.

Daisy sat on the couch with Angela, "You should call your doctor. He might be able to give you something for your stomach."

Angela looked at Daisy. "I'm pregnant. I haven't told Coy yet."

"Angela you've got to tell him. How far along are you?"

"Two months."

"You've got to tell him."

"I don't know how he feels about having another baby. We never talked about it."

They didn't hear Coy walk back inside the house. He came in the living room and said, "We never talked about what?"

Angela looked at Daisy and then looked at Coy and said, "Daisy and I were talking about us having anymore kids."

I would love to have more kids. I didn't know how you felt about that."

"I'm pregnant."

Coy had a surprised look on his face. "We're having a baby?"

"Yes, I just found out earlier today when you were mowing the yard."

"Why didn't you tell me while we were eating supper?"

"I didn't know when would be the right time to tell you. We've only been married for six months and we just got back together not that long ago."

When Jesse and Vance came inside the house Coy told them about Angela being pregnant. "It's going to be nice having a baby around again. I remember when you kids were little." Jesse said while thinking back.

"Jessica always wanted to have a baby brother or sister. I can't wait to tell her." Angela said with a smile.

"Let's get home so you can rest, you look tired." Coy said. He went back to the barn to get Jessica. "Hey sweety, it's time to go home. Mommy and I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

"We will tell you when we get home." Coy and Jessica went inside the house.

"Mommy, daddy said you had a surprise to tell me. What is it?"

"We will tell you when we get home?"

When they got home Jessica climbed on the couch. Coy and Angela sat beside her. "Jessica, you're going to be a big sister."

Jessica's eyes lit up. "My wish came true. I'm going to have a brother or sister. When are you going to get the baby?"

"In nine months."

"Why do you have to wait so long? Why can't you get the baby today?"

Angela looked at Jessica, "It has to grow inside mommy's tummy first."

"Oh okay. I thought if I wished for a brother or sister I would get to see it today."

"You'll get to see a picture of the baby when I go to the doctor. Go on and get ready for bed."

Jessica climbed off the couch and went to her room to get ready for bed. Coy said, "She seems happy. I'm happy too."

Angela looked at Coy. "I wasn't sure how you felt about having another baby."

"Like Uncle Jesse said, it would be nice having another baby around."

"I'm sorry I wasn't around when Jessica was born. I'm not running away this time either."

"You don't have to be sorry. "You're here now and that's all that matters." They sat there in each other's arms and started kissing. Coy picked Angela up off the couch and carried her to their bedroom and closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7 False Marriage

The next afternoon Angela was cleaning the house. Coy took Jessica up to the farm to help with the chores. As she was running the sweeper the doorbell rang. Angela turned off the sweeper and went to answer the door. She opened the door and saw Reno standing there. She tried to close the door but Reno stuck his foot against the door to prevent her from closing it.

"Go away." Angela yelled.

"I'm not going away till we talk. Where's the kid?"

"It's none of your business."

"I didn't come here to cause any trouble. All I want to do is have a decent conversation with you. Can I come in?"

Angela opened the door to let Reno inside the house. After closing the door, Angela turned around and said, "There is one thing I want to know. Why didn't you sign the divorce papers?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Someone sent me a copy of our divorce papers on the same day I got married to Coy. My signature is on them but not yours. Is this some kind of a joke, cause if it is it's not funny."

"I signed them, I swear I did."

"I'll be right back." Angela went to the bedroom to get the papers to show Reno that his signature wasn't on the papers. Reno sat down on the couch and waited for Angela.

A few minutes later Angela came back with the papers in her hand. She opened up the page where her signature was. "See, my signature is there but not yours."

"I don't understand why my lawyer would send you our divorce papers without having both signatures. When I get back to California I will have to call him and find out what is going on."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to call mine too. I need to know if Coy and I are legally married."

"I hope you don't think I sent you those papers as a joke, cause I didn't."

"You've done some cruel things in the past. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt that you had nothing to do with this."

"I appreciate that." Reno got up and headed to the door.

Angela stood up and said, "I know you didn't come over here to talk about the divorce papers. Do you want to tell me why you came over here?"

"It's nothing important. I'm heading back to California to find out what is going on with the divorce papers."

When Reno rode away on his bike, Coy and Jessica came walking up the driveway. He saw that Angela had tears in her eyes. "What was he doing here? Did he hurt you?"

Angela wiped her eyes, "No, we were both just talking about the divorce papers. We're both going to call our lawyers to find out why his signature wasn't on the papers I got. And I'm going to ask him if our marriage is legal."

Coy hugged Angela, "Everything will be okay, you'll see."

Angela said, "I hope you are right. What if it turns out that we are not legally married? Then what are we going to do?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. There is no way I'm going to leave you just because of a stupid signature." Coy, Angela and Jessica went inside the house.

A couple days later Angela was outside planting flowers. Coy was up in the barn working on the General Lee with Vance. Jessica was helping Uncle Jesse feed the animals.

The phone started ringing. Angela ran inside the house to get the phone. Angela picked up the phone and said, "Hello."

The person on the other end said, "Angela, this is James Stewart. I've been looking at your divorce papers and I also talked to the judge who did the hearing for your divorce. Reno never really signed the papers."

"How is that possible?" Angela asked.

"Reno's lawyer wasn't a real lawyer. Reno paid the guy to pretend to be his lawyer. And as for your marriage to Coy, the two of you are not legally married. I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you."

Angela started crying, "Thank you for checking that out." Angela hung up the phone. She sat on the couch and started crying. She got up off the couch and went up to the farm.

When she walked in the door to the kitchen, Daisy said, "What's wrong?"

"I am not legally a part of this family."

"What are you talking about?"

"Coy and I are not legally married. I just got off the phone with my lawyer. Oh god, Daisy, what am I going to do?"

"Wait right here," Daisy went out to the barn, "hey, I think you all need to come inside the house for a minute." Everyone followed Daisy inside the house.

Angela was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for them to come back. Coy noticed that Angela had been crying. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Oh, Coy, my worse nightmare has come true."

Coy's face went pale, "Oh god, no, please tell me you're just joking."

"I just got off the phone with my lawyer. Reno had hired someone to pretend that they were his lawyer. The divorce never went through. And to make matters worse, you and I are not legally married."

Coy pounded his fist on the table, "That son of a bitch."

Vance said, "How can he do this and get away with it?"

"Mommy, does this mean we have to move back to California?" Jessica asked.

"No sweet heart, you and I are staying here. This is where we live now."

"What about daddy? Where's he going to live?"

"I'm staying at the house with you and mommy. We are still going to be a family no matter what."

Angela picked up the phone. "What are you doing?" Coy asked.

"I'm calling Reno, he's got some explaining to do."

Coy took the phone from Angela and said, "Calling him is only going to make things worse."

"I can't just sit around and do nothing. I don't want to stay married to a cop killer."

"All you have to do is call your lawyer and arrange a meeting with Reno. All you have to do is have him sign the papers in front of you and your lawyer. That way you know it's been done legally." Jesse said.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do."


End file.
